


Laser Tag and First Dates

by Sidhewrites



Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: First Dates, First Kiss, Jason is a sneaky bastard, Laser Tag, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Tumblr Prompt, is it still considered pre-relationship if they're together by the end?, we're going with yes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 14:36:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19947784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sidhewrites/pseuds/Sidhewrites
Summary: Conner really should know better than to expect normal when Jason invites him out places.





	Laser Tag and First Dates

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kontent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kontent/gifts).



> Written for Kontent for sharing the prompt on the batfam discord server.  
> Prompt:  
> Take me laser tagging and then push me into a corner and kiss me. Then shoot me and walk away.

Conner crouched down behind a stack of crates, peering over the top, trying to see across the expanse. Through the dark and intermittently flashing red and blue lights that were disorienting his vision.

He grumbled, discontent, as the conversation he’d had with Jason as they’d wrote their names down on the paper, flashed through his mind.

’ _No powers, Cloneboy. It’s n'fun f'r anyone if ya use your xray vision._ ’

’ _Says the guy that’s basically a ninja and is also an expert marksman_.’

Jason had just smirked as he clapped the shorter teen on the shoulder. ’ _Ah c'mon now, Conner, live a little. It’ll be fun. **I'promise**_.’

Which is why Conner found himself taking one more quick look around the crates, then made a break for some more cover, as he tried to survive a game of laser tag. Sans Superboy powers.

He could do sneaky if the occasion called for it, but he’s always had his abilities to back him up. He wasn’t used to being, what felt like to him, essentially blind.

Where as Jay was in his element. He was a Bat, they lived in shadows, used them like toys. Could vanish into the night from one blink to the next. Even his Kryptonian abilities didn’t always help, unless he was already focused on the rythm of his breathing and heartbeat.

He flinched.

A noise behind and to his left snapped him out of his thoughts.

He took a left, towards the sound, then a sharp right, down a long corridor.

He and Jason had paid to play for a few rounds, and had decided to do the first round on opposing teams. The why was lost on him, but the anticipatory grin on Jason’s face had him agreeing readily enough.

He’d done well so far, avoided running into Jason, and taken out a few people along the way. Now though, all that were left were people who did this way too often, and had some skill at avoiding people, him, and Jason.

And if he was being honest Jason was probably waiting for Conner to show himself, take him out, and then snipe everyone else.

Another sound. Hard and sharp. Stone on metal, had him taking sudden sharp left into a side passage. It was a tight squeeze for his shoulders, but it opened up into a wider space with lots of options for cover.

Conner hugged the wall, using the shadows of a tall stack of crates to hide himself, as he crossed to where he saw a small indent in the structures.

Reaching it he discovered it was a nest with a view out the front and left sides, closed in the right, and a small opening where he’d entered.

’ _Perfect_.’

He looked over his shoulder, making sure no one was close enough to see where he was going, then ducked inside.

Taking a quick look around, Conner nodded to himself. Pleased with his discovery. It really was a good spot. He could see anyone approaching from the front, and even without using his super-hearing, he’d be able to hear anyone approaching from behind.

He walked to the front of the blind, and took a quick look out the thin window, looking for any targets.

Or Jason.

As he stepped back away from the window, the was an odd tone that sounded throughout the room, followed swiftly by all the lights going dark. Conner cursed as he reached up, and flipped a switch on the glasses they were provided with, switching to night vision mode.

He felt his own pulse kick up, as adrenaline started to kick in.

With the lights out and everything steeped in darkness this would be the perfect time for Jason to start taking everyone out.

He took a breath, steadying his nerves. This wasn’t life or death, but there was a reason most of the younger cape and cowl crew didn’t do these games for fun. Especially with civilian’s. Instincts might kick in, and adrenaline was a funny thing.

He took another step back, turning to take a quick look and listen up the corridor, coming face to face with a smirking Jason Todd. White streak almost glowing in the dark.

Conner startled, belatedly beginning to raise his “gun”, only to be forced back as Jason stepped into his space, backing him up to the wall.

Conner swallowed hard, as he stared up into teal eyes. “Jesus Christ, Jay,” he hissed, trying to hide just how he was very much okay with Jason crowding him into a corner. “You scared the crap outta me.”

Jason just smirked taking one more step closer so there chests were nearly touching. “Sor'y ‘bout that.” His eyes flicked down to Conner’s mouth, and Conner felt his mouth go dry at the blatant heat in that look. “Here, let me apologize.”

Before he could make sense of that odd statement, Jason’s mouth was on his. Soft and warm. The larger teen pushing Conner further back against the wall.

Conner’s brain stopped working for all of two seconds before he was kissing back. Tilting his head to deepen the kiss, fingers of his free hand gripping at Jason’s hip, pulling him closer.

Conner felt Jason smirk against his mouth, before he bit at his lower lip playfully, soothing the light sting with a flick of his tongue, before licking into Conner’s mouth with pleased groan as he was let in.

Jason’s hand, the one not holding the gun, came up, cupped Conner’s jaw, thumb tilting his chin up so the angle was easier on both of them.

Conner groaned as Jason pressed flush against him, and he moved away from the clone’s mouth, kissing playfully across his jaw up to his ear.

“What, what was that for?” Conner asked, panting slightly as he caught his breath.

“Told ya,” Jason whispered, smirking against Conner’s ear, tracing the shell with his tongue. “A’ apology.”

“For startling me?”

“No, for this.”

There was a click in the dark, and then the plate that was strapped across his chest vibrated, letting him know that he’d been shot.

“Todd! You asshat!”

Jason danced out of reach, easily avoiding Conner’s grasping hand, cackling.

“Well looks like I gots a 30 second head start. Try not to disappoint me, _Superboy_.”

And with that parting shot, Jason vanished into the darkness, back the way he had come. Feet still silent, even in the combat boots.

Conner stared out at where Jason had dissapeared, trying to catch his breath, and work through what just happened. Counting down from 30 in his head.

Jason had just kissed him!

They’d been flirting and dancing around one another so much for the last few weeks, that Conner was positive the attraction was one sided.

20 seconds.

He had never been happier to be so wrong.

Jason’s parting words suddenly made sense. Conner had played fair and not used his powers, and Jay had been able to sneak up on him, and make the first move.

10 seconds.

Now he had given him the all clear to use his Kryptonian abilities to return the favour.

5 seconds.

Conner smirked, pushing off the wall.

0.

Who was he to disappoint?


End file.
